feast_the_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
The Feast Beast
The feast "monsters" are a species of intelligent, bipedal humanoid pursuit predatory carnivores that appear in the FEAST trilogy and tend to hunt in packs. They have 2 arms and 2 legs and walk upright, they have 3 fingers on each hand and about 26 long thick teeth that they use to tear into the flesh of prey. They have humanoid genitalia (penises and vaginas) and can mate with any animal of any species and spawn a hybrid. They eat meat and are suspected to drink blood and water to survive and fuel their fast metabolism that makes them always starving carnivores. As the people survivors together in order to survive, the monsters also pulled together, evading traps and plans the group had put together. One by one the beasts slaughtered their victims and soon tore down one of the walls and entered inside, reducing the numbers greatly as the humans threw everything they had against them. As dawn crept over the desert bar, the final beast was killed off, but this attack set a whole invasion in movement. Dozens of the creatures moved onward and attacked a small town. With not even the armed forces able to contend with the frenzied beasts, it was every man for himself. Small groups formed and hid. An all-girl biker gang rolled into town and got trapped in the battle as the beasts raided the town. Hauled up inside a local key store, they tried to think up plan after plan of a way to get inside, not an easy task with a vile meth head locked inside refusing them entry After several were killed, they tried one final plan: catapulting one of themselves over onto the roof to unlock it with one of the keys they had made. The plan didn’t work and the midget was smashed on the ground and the beasts hastily tore him to shreds. It was now the final battle, or thought to be, as tons of the creatures managed to get onto the roof they were trapped on. The monsters were forced back by a storm of gun shots. The survivors managed to find themselves in the streets, trying to escape the creatures time and time again. Once entering the sewers, the beasts continued to chase and rip whomever they could get their claws on apart. Once the last four survivors got back to the surface, and the Biker Queen, now decomposing due to the green goo, took one of the dead creatures on a bike and activated its monster alarm, a new threat fell on the town. A giant robot’s foot came down, crushing Secrets and Lightning under its metallic heel right before the old man’s eyes. The link between the beasts and this robot remains unknown. vlcsnap-2013-07-30-19h20m02s30.png|Beer Guy gets puke on by a monster . vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h45m04s246.png|Abuela gets puke on accidentally vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h50m41s46.png|Abuela's skin begins to peel off. vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h48m16s109.png|1st Stage of Mutation vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h54m31s41.png|2nd Stage of the mutation vlcsnap-2013-07-31-13h37m57s245.png|3rd stage of the mutation. vlcsnap-2013-07-31-13h43m19s173.png|Final stage of the mutation vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h55m27s90.png|Abuela flesh starts dropping off. vlcsnap-2013-07-31-13h31m55s224.png|Puker gets vomit on vlcsnap-2013-07-31-21h49m47s176.png|One of the monster pukes on Biker Queen. vlcsnap-2013-07-31-21h57m00s156.png|Biker Queen becomes infected. vlcsnap-2014-06-05-22h04m33s215.png|A girl becomes one of The Infected Category:Monsters Category:Feast (The Film) Category:Feast II Sloppy Seconds Category:Feast III The Happy Finish Category:Main Characters Category:Creatures